photograph
by CrystalMoon27
Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts after the war.


\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fprq2\fcharset0 Arial;\f1\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\viewkind4\uc1\pard\sb100\sa100\b\f0\fs24 She look up at what was her school once. It didn't do too well in the war, most of it got destroyed.\line\line\i Look at this photograph,\line every time I do it makes me laugh.\line How did our eyes get so red,\line and what the hell is on Harry's head.\i0\line\line She remembered her first day there, she was only 11 and had just got sorted in to gryffindor. She knew nothing about the house only that here friends were in it. She only wish it was still open so she could finish, when the war came nobody got to finish.\line\line\i And this is where I grew up,\line I think the present owner fixed it up.\line I never knew we ever went without,\line the second florr was high for sneaking out.\line And this is where I went to school,\line most of the time had better things to do.\line Criminal record says I broke in twice,\line I must have done it half a dozen times.\line I wonder if its too late,\line should I go back and try to graduate.\line Life's better now than it was back then,\line if I was them I wouldn't let me in!\line Oh oh oh... Oh God I!\i0\line\line So many memories came flooding back to her, her first crush, her first kiss, her first heartbreak happened here.\line\line\i Every memory of lookin' out the back door,\line I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor,\line It's hard to say it, time to say it,\line Good-bye good-bye.\line Every memory of walkin' out the front door,\line I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for,\line It's hard to say it, time to say it,\line Good-bye good-bye.\i0\line\line She stepped closer to what was left of hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft. She got to what was left of the great hall. So many fun times in there, the yule ball, the karaoke contest were everyone found out what a great voice she had.\line\line\i We used to listen to the radio,\line and sing along to every song we'd know.\line We said someday we'd find out how it feels,\line to sing to more than just the steering wheel.\i0\line\line She continued up the stairs to what was the griffendor common room. It was still in pretty good shape, all the chair were still there and the tables. She walked over to one of the couches and sat down. She didn't realize it at first but it was the couch her and Ron kissed on.\line\line\i Ron's the first boy I kissed,\line I was so nervous that I nearly missed.\line He's had a couple of kids since then,\line I haven't seen him since god knows when!\line Oh oh oh... Oh God I!\i0\line\line She wanted to see him so badly but when the Weasly's went into hiding they told no one where they were going so Ron had to leave her, she begged him to let her go but his mum said no. She has no clue what he looks like the only thing she has his a picture he gave her.\line\line\i Every memory of lookin' out the back door,\line I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor,\line It's hard to say it, time to say it,\line Good-bye good-bye.\line Every memory of walkin' out the front door,\line I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for,\line It's hard to say it, time to say it,\line Good-bye good-bye.\i0\line\line She got up and headed out of the castle and headed down a little street, it lead to where she had always liked going. As she entered the town of hogsmead, she remembered the last time she saw her other best friend Harry. He had disappeared after grabbing voldermorts wand.\line\line\i I miss that town,\line I can't believe it,\line So hard to stay,\line So hard to leave it.\line\line If I could relive those days,\line I know the one thing that would never change.\i0\line\line She walked down to the shrieking shack, it isn't that scary now because the secret was let out her third year, it wasn't really haunted. She turned and left Hogsmead, she went to the train station and got on the train, but before it took off she made sure she got one more picture.\line\i\line Every memory of lookin' out the back door,\line I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor,\line It's hard to say it, time to say it,\line Good-bye good-bye.\line Every memory of walkin' out the front door,\line I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for,\line It's hard to say it, time to say it,\line Good-bye good-bye.\line\line Look at this photograph,\line every time I do it makes me laugh.\line Every time I do it makes me...\i0\par \pard\b0\f1\fs20\par 


End file.
